


I Will Wait (Video)

by Samayla



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BOFA Fix-It, Embedded Video, Gen, In a way, M/M, Original Art, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayla/pseuds/Samayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin waits for his burglar in Valinor.</p><p>Because that's how I cope with BoFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait (Video)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "I Will Wait" by Mumford and Sons.
> 
> This is also posted to my Tumblr account: samayla.tumblr.com

On Youtube:


End file.
